


The Birthday

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's first time with Lana Parrilla and husband Fred Di Blasio after a fun-filled birthday party Fred threw for his wife. Dolores Azzara and Deena Parrilla, Lana's mother and sister, also attend the party.<br/>After much humming and hawing, it took me three days to complete this chapter. I wanted Emily's first time to be amazing.<br/>Enjoy! Please Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday

**The Birthday**

Emily repeatedly watched the video Fred had made of him and Lana together. It was the sweetest thing really. The couple was lying in bed talking about their fantasies – laughing, touching and more laughing. Fred was so attentive to his wife. He was constantly touching her – cuddling, hugging and more touching. His kisses were sometimes light, at times chaste, more often passionate and deep. Lana talked animatedly with her husband, light and bubbly; constantly looking lovingly into Fred’s eyes. The video ended abruptly; like Fred had removed some possible love making. Despite the fact that Emily would have loved to have watched them have sex, there was something about leaving it to the imagination and their future lovemaking. She always believed that sex was something you learned. It wasn’t a talent; it was a skill. She couldn’t wait to discover what lovemaking was truly like with the couple in the future.

 

* * *

 

Lana watched Oliver bowl across the living room as Josh Dallas chased after him. Ginny Goodwin stood by the door with Hugo in her arms and the diaper bag in hand. Barbara Hershey and Lana cackled together at Oliver’s antics as he skirted out of his father’s arms and then fell directly into Jennifer Morrison. She picked him up, set him on his feet and he ran at full tilt away from Josh. The adults continued to chat as Josh gave chase after his two year old son. Finally, after a good ten minute chase Josh held a squirming Oliver in his arms.

“Alright, we’re finally ready to go, sweetheart.” Josh looked up to see that Dolores had taken Hugo from Ginny and his wife was reclining in a chair. She started up, grabbing the diaper bag and reaching for their baby son. “Thank you for having us, awesome party. Ginny, let’s go. I can’t keep Oliver in my arms forever.”

Ginny laughed at her husband as he headed for the door. She looked over at Lana and said one more time, “Happy birthday. Have a good weekend, see you on Monday.” Lana gave her a squeeze before Ginny followed her husband out the door.

Robert Carlyle reached for his wife, Anastasia, and said in his soft lilt, “We should get going too. I don’t want to leave Ava alone with the boys too much longer. Lana, Fred, what a lovely party. We’re wishing you all the best for this next year of your life.” Lana walked the couple to the door and affectionately hugged and kissed them goodbye. She kissed her fingertips and waved goodbye as the Carlyles got in their car and drove away.

“Oh, no, I guess the party really is winding down.” Lana turned to see Rebecca Mader, Barbara Hershey and Jennifer Morrison standing behind her slipping into their shoes.

“It really was a lovely party, dear.” Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair as she smiled easily at her ‘sister’. They gently swayed back and forth as Lana and Rebecca hugged. “I love you so. Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Rebecca kissed her full on the lips and hugged her again.

“See you Monday, Bex,” Lana giggled and waved as Rebecca walked out the door.

“Oh, sweetie, one more year and the big 4-0, how does it feel to be getting older?” Barbara tweaked Lana’s nose and giggled with her. “Love you so much, great party, Fred. I’ll see you soon. Keep in touch.” She kissed her fingers and waved to Lana. They squinched their noses and giggled again.

“Have a goodnight, Deena, Dolores.” Jen called as Lana’s sister and mother went to the kitchen. They smiled widely and waved goodbye over the dishes they carried. “I had a wonderful time! It was funny to watch Josh chase Oliver, wasn’t it?” Lana and Fred joined in Jen’s laugher. “It was the funniest to see Josh’s triumph to only find out that Ginny had gotten comfortable again. I don’t blame her though; what with two young children in tow. Oh, well, see you Monday.” Jen grinned broadly, gave Lana a quick kiss and walked out the door holding up an arm in salute. “Happy birthday.”

Fred and Lana stood at the door, laughing and waving as Jen backed out the drive. Lana tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and said, “What a party! Thank you, darling. It was amazing. I had so much fun.” Lana reached her arms up around her husband’s neck and kissed him.

“It’s not done, yet, sweetheart. The night is still young.” Fred laid his arm across Lana’s shoulders and guided her toward the back door. “Goodnight, Dolores and Deena, don’t wait up.” The ladies called their goodnights from the kitchen. Dolores poked her head out, winked at Lana, and kissed the air.

As Lana walked out the back door with Fred, she could hear her sister and mother laughing together. She sighed and a smile crept on her face as she looked up at her husband. She felt content, happy even. Life was good, she had a wonderful husband all to herself, and she enjoyed her friends and job. Confused, she asked, “Where are we going?”

“Follow me.” Fred held her tightly to him as he walked her across the yard to the guest house and opened the door.

 

* * *

 

Fred walked them through the first floor to the stairs. All around them were pillows galore. Sheer drapery hung from ceiling to floor. Fabrics were in every shade of the rainbow and more besides. The lighting was low, orangey and shaded. The glitter on the walls shone in the low light, creating a beautiful night sky on the dusky blue ceiling. There was an area in the back closed off that Lana wanted to go discover but Fred was pulling her up the stairs.

As they emerged at the top of the stairs, Lana looked around in shock for the area that was usually cordoned off into bedrooms was now open and sectioned off for different scenarios. Red shoes caught Lana’s attention. She followed the eye line up the sheer white knee-highs and garter to bare thighs to the short ruffled nurse’s costume barely covering a woman’s honeypot. Lana briefly looked at her husband, her mouth agape. He smiled at her and she raised her brow at him. Looking back, she caught the flash of ginger red hair and she knew she would find green eyes when the woman finally looked at her. Lana husked, “Emily?”

Emily turned, hair pinned back from her face, a little nurse’s cap on and a clipboard and pencil in hand. Emily gasped and exclaimed, “Oh, Doctor!” Fred led Lana over to where Emily stood. “If want to go change,” Emily pointed to the opposite corner and grabbed Lana’s arm, “I’ll take care of the patient.”

Fred walked over to the corner and pulled the curtain across so Lana couldn’t see him change into scrubs.

Emily took charge of the ‘patient’, stood directly behind Lana and helped remove her clothing. The zipper to Lana’s dress clacked its way down, the fabric was nearly soundless as it glided over Lana’s silky skin, and Emily made sure to hang the dress on a hanger so as not to wrinkle it. Still standing behind Lana, Emily placed kisses down Lana’s neck, ran her fingers along the edge of the bra straps to the bra clasp then unclasped it, and slid bra and fingers down Lana’s arms as she removed the material from Lana’s body. Reaching for the tailored johnny gown, Emily left Lana in her black lace panties and high heels, and dressed her in the short, loose linen.

Lana’s tongue slid out and she slowly ran it over her lips. The sensations that Emily was creating with her fingers against her skin as her satiny fingertips caressed her shoulders, back and arms eased Lana’s mind about why Emily was there. Her thoughts went back to the last week when Fred told her that Emily had a family emergency and would not be working for her any more. The night Fred asked her to talk about her deepest fantasies – was he taping them or did he tell Emily what she needed to know? And the question that was haunting her right now was when the hell did Fred have time to make this into a playhouse?

She was jolted back to the present when Nurse Emily helped her up on the medical examination table. Emily’s hands caressed her hips as her green eyes stared up at her. Lana let out a deep moan when Emily’s right index finger found that spot on her side that only Fred knew. Her head lolled forward and she panted a little. The pressure from Emily’s finger increased and Lana could feel her juices start to flow. Emily’s smile was so bewitching that Lana felt warmth curl inside her.

“So, how’s the patient?” Fred stepped in front of the women. Lana smiled at the scrubs.

“Not quite ready, but aroused, Doctor, shall we continue?” Emily smiled up at Fred and her eyes twinkled as she looked at Fred in scrubs.

“So, Ms. Parrilla, do you have any concerns?” Fred reached for Lana’s ankle and tugged it straight on the table; the other followed suit.

“Yes, when the hell did you have time to create all this?” Lana asked incredulously, her arms sweeping around her.

“Let’s not get distracted. Let’s focus on the moment.” Fred eased her high heels off her feet and massaged each foot in turn. Lana groaned as he alleviated the aches in her feet. “Nurse Emily, why don’t you give our patient a breast examination while I focus on the –pelvic exam,” Fred gave Lana a sinister smile.

Lana squirmed as Emily pulled her right arm out of the gown to uncover a breast. She started with a light touch using only her fingertips, using varied pressure Emily circled the breast leading to the areola. Upon reaching the swollen tip, she pinched, twisted and pulled. Lana gasped and closed her eyes. She felt the roughness of a tongue against her hardening tissue. Emily laved over the aroused nipple using both the backside and front side of her tongue; closing her mouth over it, she sucked on it lightly then taking more skin in she soaked it in her saliva. Lana was moaning continuously now. Emily reached to pull the linen over Lana’s arm, but Lana rasped out, “Leave it.” She pulled Emily’s hand across her chest to pull the other arm out and continue her ministrations on her other breast.

While Emily attended to Lana’s breasts, Fred’s fingers slid under the fabric of the gown. His fingers found her mound and he ran them down her slit, feeling a little moisture clinging to the lace. Fred fingered the fringe of the panties and he saw Lana’s head loll from the double sensations. Placing his palm on her mound, Fred pressed pressured circles over it. Lana moaned and her juices cloyed to the material. As he grazed her belly, he felt it undulate then he found the edge of her panties and slid them down over her firm butt. The lace in his fingers dropped to the floor. He pushed the gown onto her belly so he had a full view of her pussy. His fingers dropped to her glistening pussy again and he spread the juices over the swollen lips and up around her clit. Lana mewled loudly. “Fred,” she heaved, “mouth now.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Fred breathed out. Fred bent down to taste her and he groaned. The scent of her arousal went straight to his ‘head’. As he tongued her bundle of nerves, two fingers slid inside her and curved into her g-spot. He circled, lapped and tapped at her clit and thrusted against the sweet spot. Lana began to buck against his hand.

“May the patient ask a favour?” Lana husked out. All ministrations stopped and Lana heaved at the pent up tension within her body.

“What is it you want us to consider?” The doctor questioned.

“I want you inside me, Doctor. Please don’t stop,” Lana’s chocolate eyes looked into Emily’s green ones and she breathed out, “Emily.” Emily gave her a dimpled smile.

Fred took in the exchange between his wife and Emily and said, “Yes, your request is granted.”

Emily leaned down over Lana’s chest taking her left nipple in her mouth; she pinched and pulled at the right with her hand, leaving her right hand free. Fred yanked the scrubs down to his ankles and lined his cock up with Lana’s soaked center. He pushed hard inside her walls, sliding down to the hilt. He grasped her hips as he pulled out and shoved back in again. Emily slid her hand down Lana’s belly and over her clit. Lana arched into the touch. Fred slammed into her again, Emily pressed into her clit and Lana found the rhythm. Soon Lana felt her belly tighten and her back arched as she felt the currents of pleasure coursing through her body. Reaching the heights of her pleasure, Fred joined her spilling his seed into her. He gently thrust into her a few more times helping her ride out her pleasure. Emily released her breast with a pop.

Fred and Emily pulled away from Lana. Her head lolled and chest heaved from the pleasurable sensations rolling over her body. After he pulled up the pants, Fred laid his head next to his wife’s and wrapped her in a hug. Lana smiled and snuggled into his arms. Neither husband nor wife heard Emily’s footsteps fade away down the stairs.

Her job was done or so Emily thought as she made her way down the stairs. Lana’s birthday; her pleasure, although if Emily were honest, she would say she was pleasured just giving Lana her release. There was nothing more fulfilling than giving sexual pleasure. Emily was happy as it appeared that Lana had truly enjoyed herself on this her day.

Fred stood and looked around. Lana pulled at the johnny gown, looking at the fine detailed work then pulled it over her arms.

“Where’s Emily?” Fred asked and Lana’s head snapped up. “Emily,” Fred called as he strode to the stairs. Emily’s head appeared through the rungs of the bannister. “Don’t go; we’re not finished yet.”

Emily appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “Stay right there,” Lana called, “we’ll be right down.”

Fred pulled Lana aside before they descended the stairs. “She’s a virgin.” Fred revealed. Lana raised her brows and smiled mischievously as she raced down the stairs. Fred quickly followed her and stopped her at the bottom of the stairs. “Maybe **you** could take her virginity?”

Lana nodded as she moved towards Emily and a pile of pillows. She helped Emily lie back against the pillows and Emily looked wide-eyed at her, her breathing getting heavier. Lana smiled pleasantly and pulled Emily against her to hold her tightly; easing any anxiety she may be feeling.

Fred moved over to the women and explained, “Emily, if you don’t wish us to do anything to you, all you have to do is say the word. Next time, if there is a next time, we’ll employ a safe word.”

He kneeled beside Emily and caught his wife’s eye. He nodded towards the silent Emily. Lana moved over Emily and pulled her upper lip between her own. Emily responded by sucking on Lana’s plump bottom lip. Probing her lips with her tongue, Lana dipped into Emily’s mouth, sliding her tongue in circles along the roof. Emily’s breathe quickened. Flicking her tongue over and around Emily’s tongue tip, Lana guided her into her own mouth. Emily swept the backside of her tongue against the roof of Lana’s mouth then ran her tongue over Lana’s. Their mouths closed, kissing each other hard.

“Emily,” there was a questioning intonation in Fred’s voice as he continued, “would you like to call it a night?”

“No,” Emily breathed out. Lana sighed happily and reached out to run her hands over Emily’s soft curvaceous body. Heat coursed through Emily’s body. Desire curled in her belly as Lana continued to caress her. She could feel the zipper sliding down her back then hands pulling the sleeves over her arms. Lana was still kissing her, gentle then demanding then sweet and chaste then passionate. The taste of her tongue was delicious. When they opened their mouths for a tongue tussle, Emily sucked on the tip of her tongue. She felt the same hands tug on the bottom of the dress, pulling it up her body. She pulled away from Lana and Fred’s hands brushed her sides as he pulled the dress over her head.

“Oh, my …” Lana gasped. Emily’s D-cup breasts were straining against the blue satin corset she was wearing.

“Nice,” Fred agreed, checking out the view he followed the eye line down the corset to the garters and panty-less pubic mound to her thick thighs to the nicely formed calves through the sheer white knee-highs. She had a nicely trim wild fire on her mound; he could only imagine what was happening between her legs.

Emily squirmed under their gazes; her juices spread over her swollen lips and clit. Lana reached out to maneuver Emily’s nipples out of the corset. “Let’s leave the corset on, but I want to suck at these beautiful tits.”

Lana pulled a nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. She bit, nibbled and kissed each nipple, using her fingers to pull, twist and pinch when she switched breasts. Fred got on the floor to curl up behind Emily on the pillows; he pulled her backside against his chest. Lana ran her hands over the corset down Emily’s body. She tugged at some of the pubic hair and Emily gasped, Lana smiled. Her hand slid between Emily’s folds and they slipped through Emily’s juices.

Fred propped Emily’s leg up on his giving Lana better access. She pulled Emily’s thigh out slightly to use it like a pillow as she placed her tongue on Emily’s swollen clit. Emily let out a loud moan. Fred was pulling at her nipples and Lana was tonguing her swollen flesh on her nether regions. Emily had never had this, the sensations were overwhelming but she gave into them because this is what she had wanted for so long. Sex was so much different than masturbation. She delighted in everything she was feeling.

Emily reached out for Lana’s legs and pulled them to her so she could access Lana’s pussy. She fondled Lana’s wet pussy and engorged clit as Lana continued her ministrations on Emily. Emily felt a finger slide into her vagina, rubbing against her walls finding her sweet spot. She whimpered and mewled at this new sensation, and then a second finger joined it. Thrusting into her, Lana put pressure against the belly side of Emily’s walls. Emily felt a burning and gasped. Lana stopped. Then she started putting the pressure again and thrusting slowly. Her breathing got shorter with the pain, but as Lana continued thrusting the burning decreased and she eased a third finger inside her.

Fred sucked on his thumb, wetting it thoroughly; the saliva clung to it as he removed it from his mouth. Emily felt pressure against her rosebud. Fred eased this thumb inside and once it passed the sphincter Emily’s tight bud pulled it inside. Emily started bucking against the intrusion in her butt, increasing the pressure on her clit from Lana’s mouth and thrusting with her fingers. Fred held his thumb inside her though, permitting the motion from Lana’s fingers to build the tension inside Emily’s body.

As all the sensations mingled together, Emily felt her belly tense and she whispered, “I’m going to come.” Lana increased her thrusting and tonguing, feeling her own orgasm coming again as her pussy was so sensitive from her previous high. Emily purred as her belly clenched and she hit her peak, Lana joining her as the purr went straight to her gut. Lana thrust a few more times helping Emily ride out her orgasm, pulling out her fingers revealing the blood of Emily’s virginity.

“You are no longer a virgin.” Emily giggled at Lana’s statement and thrust her fingers into her mouth tasting Lana’s juices. Lana maneuvered around and placed a kiss on Emily’s lips, their essence mingling together. “Thank you, Emily, for giving me you.” Emily’s eyes twinkled and she felt contented.

As Fred eased himself out from behind Emily, his thumb popped out and Emily wiggled a little; both Lana and Emily saw his pants tented up from his erection. “Oh, sweetie, let me take care of you,” Lana husked as she yanked the scrub pants down his legs.

“May I?” Emily asked wide eyed, watching Lana’s hand slide up and down Fred’s cock.

Lana nodded, replying, “Let me guide you and show you what he likes.”

Emily wrapped her hand around Fred’s girth and breathed out, “He’s larger than average.” Lana smiled at her remark and arched her brows. She circled her middle finger and thumb to within an inch of each other to show the comparison of an average five inch in circumference cock to Fred’s and Lana’s mouth went slack jawed. She smiled and arched her brows again at Emily. Fred groaned at the women’s touch and then Emily lowered her mouth to his cock, taking his head in and swirling her tongue around it and he groaned louder. Her tongue found his frenulum and she licked it several times. Fred floundered as he reached for her head; he found her hair and pulled her off, panting heavily.

Emily sat confused, did she do something wrong? She looked up at Lana and she shrugged and shook her head. “Please,” Fred heaved and tugged Emily’s chin up to look in her eyes. “If this is your first time,” Emily nodded, “I don’t want to come too quickly. Try other things.”

Emily smiled shyly and lowered her mouth to his cock again. Taking his balls in her hand, she rolled them over her fingers and slid her tongue over his cock. She searched for his hand to guide it to her head and Lana reached for her husband’s hand to place on Emily’s head. He pulled her mouth over his cock in a rhythm that he liked. “Do you want it in your mouth?” Fred husked. Emily nodded against his hand. He pulled her head back to the head and guided her tongue back to the frenulum. Getting the message, she tongued at his f-spot and he spilled his seed into her mouth.

Catching his semen on her tongue, she chewed, swished and let it wash over her tongue. She swallowed and said, “Not bad. What’s the issue with the taste?”

Fred and Lana burst out laughing. Dropping down to her level, Fred wrapped her in his arms and said in her ear, “You’re a trouper.”

Fred pulled Lana in to make it a three way hug and Emily joined them in their laughter. As they continued to laugh, Fred toppled them over into the pillows and their laughter started all over again. They lay together in a contented heap. Emily moved Lana into the center and Fred enveloped both women in a hug as they snuggled and fell into sleep.


End file.
